


Dirty Lips

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mild Language, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Smut, oral (male receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: When Y/N introduces a swear jar to the team, Steve takes it upon himself to fill it all by himself.





	Dirty Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new. Let me know how you like it by commenting and leaving a kudo.

Natasha giggled when she walked into the room and saw you surrounded by craft supplies. “How’s the project going?”

“Fine,” you answered, focusing on measuring a length of ribbon. “It’s almost done.” With a flick of your wrist, you wrapped it around the jar you painted and tied it into a bow. “There.” You marched into the common room where the rest of the team was relaxing after dinner.

Well. “Relaxing” is relative. Clint and Thor were engrossed in a video game while Tony was “upgrading” their VR system. Rhodey was watching him and shaking his head, hiding a tool behind his back. Banner sat in a corner reading. Sam and Bucky were laughing with Steve over stories.

Wanda looked up from her conversation with Vision and grinned. “What do you have there, Y/N?”

Natasha answered for you. “A swear jar.”

All activity in the room ceased. Your cheeks warmed up as the team looked between you and the bright pink jar with purple ribbon.

“Aw, come on! We’ll all be broke before we get through a mission,” Clint whined. He wasn’t actually that bad unless Tony did something incredibly annoying. Which was often.

“There are options. I’m still making up the list, but common words are twenty-five cents, bad ones are fifty, and really bad ones are a dollar. Alternately, you can keep a subscription for two dollars a day and continue as you do. If you feel like you are starting to swear less, due to cost, then you can cancel and pay as needed. Proceeds will be donated to a center voted on by the team. The idea is to calm the language down enough so you don’t have to work hard not to cuss during interviews and debriefings to governmental officials.”

“Some of those bastards need to hear it,” Tony mumbled.

“That will be fifty cents, Mr. Stark.”

Steve coughed to keep from laughing. At the same time, he made eye contact with you and motioned you to the bar. You left Nat to deal with Tony and collect the first installment to the jar. Steve leaned against the bar, watching as you started to sway your hips a little more. His tongue darted out to wet his lips before he brought his attention back to your eyes.

“And what kind of walk was that, Agent Y/L/N?”

You hooked a finger into one of his belt loops, using it to pull yourself closer to him. “The right kind I hope.” You bit your bottom lip as Steve arched his eyebrow. A giggle escaped as he slid an arm around your waist and led you to the elevator. He descended on your lips as soon as the doors closed.

“Do I… still have… to… pay… after we have… sex?” he asked between breaths.

“Yes.” You knew what was coming. In front of the team, he barely let anything slip. In the bedroom… maybe starting a jar just for the two of you wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Date night funding.

You squealed as Steve hoisted you over his shoulder to carry you to his room. He locked the door behind him before dropping you on the bed. You laughed as you bounced. He pulled off his shirt and dropped his jeans before crawling over you. Cool air hit your skin as he dragged your top over your head and then pulled down your sweatpants. You failed to hide a smirk as he gasped at the sight of your matching red lacy set. It was no coincidence that you’d finished the jar today.

“Fuck.”

“That will be fifty cents.”

“Like hell it will.” Steve leaned down closer to your face, stopping just before your noses touched. “I plan to fill that jar in one night. But first, how about I fill that smart mouth of yours?” You nodded and wiggled your way to sit up against the headboard. Steve followed you after kicking off his boxers. With the way his length bobbed in front of your face, you weren’t sure if your face or sex felt more flushed. You reached out, but he caught your wrists and held them as he braced himself on the headboard. “Open,” he commanded.

You parted your lips and stuck out your tongue. A soft sigh bubbled up as you wrapped your lips around his cock. You twirled your tongue over and under his head, relishing in the taste of him and his precum.

“Such a good little cock whore, aren’t you Y/N?”

You answered by pulling him further down your throat. You bobbed up and down, going further and further till he bumped the back of your throat. Steve growled and clenched everything to keep from thrusting into your mouth. The game began anew of who could hold out the longest. With your hands above your head, you couldn’t relieve any of the pressure building between your legs. Steve muttered incoherent sounds above you as he took the full brunt of you hollowing and sucking your cheeks. It was new, but you tried swallowing more of him. Tears squeezed out of the corners of your eyes as he sank further down your throat.

“Fuck and shit, Y/N.” Steve maneuvered to hold both your wrists with one hand while the other flew to the back of your head. His fingers wove into your hair and protected you from slamming your head back as he began to face fuck you. A string of curses rained down, mingling with the sound of you gagging and trying to breathe through your nose. You took a split second before he thrust into your throat to curl your tongue under where his vein would slide against it. He gave a shout as he rolled his hips. “Neat trick,” he rasped. Steve pulled out as you kept your lips tight around him. You slurped the spittle that dangled from your lips, leaning into his chest as he sat back.

Steve rubbed the slight ache out of your shoulders before laying you into the pillows. He ran a finger up the outside of your panties, chuckling as he pulled it up to eye level to show you how slick it was.

“I’m going to sink right into that tight cunt, aren’t I?”

“Yes, Steve,” you moaned, “want to feel you deep in me.”

He rumbled in the back of his throat before pulling your panties down your legs. He nodded towards you and you arched to reach back to undo your bra. His lips latched onto a free nipple, tugging on it till you were squirming and clawing his back.

“Please, Steve.”

“Please, what?” He kissed between the swell of your breasts and moved on to the other one.

“No more teasing. Just fuck me, Steve.”

“What if I like playing with you?” He reached down and played his tip at your entrance, coating it in your juices. “I like the way you beg and squirm. Might have you do that all night.” His eyes, darkened blue with desire, watched as you mewled and pleaded with him. “So what if I give you my cock? I could edge you for hours till you are completely undone and ready to fly apart at the slightest touch on your clit.” Steve grabbed your wrists, keeping you from wrapping your hands around his length. “Talk to me, Y/N. Use those dirty lips to tell me what you want.”

Your blood pounded in your ears. Your breath hitched as he leaned down and blew hot air onto your neck.

“I’m waiting, Y/N. And I’ve got all fucking night.” You cried out as he mouthed over your shoulder and back to the hollow of your throat.

“Fuck me till I won’t be able to walk tomorrow, Steve. Give me your cock. Hard and fast, or slow and as torturous as you like. Just please give it to me!”

You gasped as he began to sink into you an inch at a time.

“Needy little whore, aren’t you?” Steve released your hands, allowing you to wrap your arms around his waist.

“Yes. So needy. Such a whore.” You scrambled to feel every inch of his skin as he finally bottomed out.

“Gah. So tight.”

He didn’t say anything else coherent for the rest of the night.

The slow and torturous route was his favorite, and arguably yours as well. In and out felt as one, more intense than chasing an orgasm. It also forced you to find something to focus on. Your mind reeled as everything flooded your senses. The stretch of Steve; ready as you were, he always burned pleasantly just within the side of pain. His scent, rich and overwhelming. The way his chest would rub against your nipples, pecs pressed into your breasts as you bounced on his cock. Through your lidded eyes, you could see how his skin glistened, and how his hair stuck out in odd places. His face taunt with focus, and his arms bulging on either side of your head.

You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him deeper in you. His hips jackhammered into yours as his pace picked up, but just barely. You were close what felt like hours ago, but now everything burned and threatened to explode.

“Let go, Steve,” you whispered. “Please.”

He shouted hoarsely before resting his forehead on yours. He slammed into you, pushing you over the edge. Steve’s eyes snapped open as you clamped around him, watching you fall apart. His hips jerked as he spilled into you. Together you rode out the high. The air filled with heavy breathing and soft groans as he pulled out and fell to one side.

You were almost asleep when he whispered, “how much do I owe the jar?” He chuckled when you hummed non-responsively. “Would a twenty be enough?”

One snarky comment after another come to you. I probably owe ten myself. You might want to try closer to forty. In quarters or in bills?

You chose, “depends. Are you going to try to pay some of that debt in the morning?”

He pulled you back into his chest and murmured into your hair, “Y/N, abso-fucking-lutly.”


End file.
